


tortellini in love

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week’ auhttp://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/113482576611/hot-mess-otp-aus-pt-3-i-called-the-wrong-number





	

Isak walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning and immediately turned to walk back out.

"Isak!" 

Eskild grabbed Isak before he could make his escape, tightening his grip on Isak's wrist as he started groaning, and dragged him over to the table where almost a dozen candles were laid out inexplicably. "Help me!"

"What," Isak said flatly. "What the hell is this." 

"Which of these candles do you think looks the best?" Eskild asked.

Isak furrowed his eyebrows. "Eskild...isn't the point of a candle the _smell_ of it? What the hell does it matter what it looks like?"

Eskild scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if Isak had asked a particularly outlandish question. "I don't _care_ about the smell! I have a date tonight and he's coming back here and I'm making him dinner. He's an interior designer and he's really professional so I want to impress him. But the kitchen looks so drab and boring, so I looked through one of those magazines that Noora's always reading and I saw this picture of a kitchen that had a bunch of candles and stuff in it, and it was so nice. So I thought I could put candles around our kitchen to make it look better, but all the candles I could find are so boring and make the kitchen look even  _uglier_!" 

Isak closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The aromas of all of the candles gathered on the table were mixing together to form one single nauseatingly flowery smell that was starting to give Isak a headache. "Eskild, putting candles around a room won't automatically make it look better. You need other stuff. Like ambience and domestic stuff, or whatever."

Eskild bit his lip. "Where do I get that?"

"I don't know, like Ikea or something? Just go buy a bunch of lights and decorations from the Ikea in the mall."

Eskild nodded. "Okay...can you come with me then?"

Isak tilted his head back, groaning.

"Isak, I know for a fact that you don't do anything on Saturdays except sleep and eat! Going to Ikea with me won't disrupt your life or anything!" Eskild said. "In fact, it'll make your life  _better_. When was the last time you left your cave and actually went out somewhere?"

"Why can't you just go by yourself? Why do you need someone to come with you?" Isak groaned, ignoring the last part.

"I need a second opinion on things. This is a very important matter, and I can't trust my judgement alone. Stop being a troll and come to Ikea with me!"

"Why can't you just ask Noora or Linn to go with you? I don't know anything about interior design or whatever."

"Noora's out somewhere and Linn's in her room and told me not to bother her when I asked for her opinion. You're the last resort," Eskild said.

Isak looked scandalized. " _Last resort_?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Eskild huffed, rolling his eyes.

"That's a really nice thing to say to someone who you're literally begging for help, y'know."

"Oh my god, Isak, please?"

Isak looked unconvinced.

Eskild's pleading gaze morphed into a glare, and he stepped closer to Isak, laying a threatening hand on his bicep. "Isak, my dear baby goose. My sweet baby fledgling. My magnificent little otter-"

"Eskild!"

"Honestly, I'm hurt. Wounded, even. After all that I've done for you, after all the experiences we've shared together, you're refusing to help me. You're refusing to help someone in need, someone who has mentored you and taken care of you for almost two years now. Isak, this is the least you could do. Think of how many things I've done for you, how many favors you owe me, how much blackmail material I have of you. Remember the last time you had the flu, and I took that video of you in Noora's room, and you were using her-"

"Okay, Eskild, fine!" 

Eskild beamed, wrapping his arms around Isak. "Thank you Isak! I'll even buy you a soft pretzel after we shop. Now go get dressed, we have to leave right now."

Eskild grabbed Isak's wrist, towing him out of the kitchen and in the direction of his room. Isak grumbled.

"Can't I at least have breakfast first?"

"Just take breakfast with you! Hurry up!"

 

* * *

 

Eskild had shot him four disgusted looks in the past two minutes, and Isak's patience was wearing thin.

" _What,_ Eskild?" Isak snapped, stopping in the middle of the mall.

Eskild looked unimpressed, crossing his arms. "I just fail to understand why you think ramen is a suitable breakfast food, and why you had to make an _entire_ bowl and bring it with you to the mall."

Isak scowled. "Ramen was the only thing I had left on my shelf, and you told me to bring breakfast with me! Hypocrite!"

"I  _meant_ something light, like a bagel! Not an entire bowl of fucking noodles, of all things."

Isak just glared at him, chewing on the noodles in his mouth aggressively. 

"Whatever. Okay, Operation Get Eskild Some Dick is in full effect! My plan is that we should split up and meet back here in an hour. Ikea and this mall are so big that we couldn't possibly cover everything if it was just the two of us. Remember, we're looking for things that scream sophistication and class, but also exude sexiness and horniness."

"How am I supposed to know what that looks like?"

"I don't know, use your imagination. Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Don't forget to text me if anything happens!"

Isak rolled his eyes, flipping Eskild off behind his back as he flounced away towards the entrance to Ikea. 

Isak wasn't too keen on Ikea, since Jonas had pushed him into a shelf and caused him to break a vase the last time he had visited. Isak scowled at the store, remembering the horrendous experience, and decided to wander around the mall and see if anything caught his eye. Surely he could help Eskild in other non-Ikea related ways. He could look for a flower shop, or maybe a shop that sold chocolates. Isak mentally patted himself on the back, silently pleased with how nice of a roommate he was being.

As he passed shop after shop, Isak began noticing strangers eyeing him curiously and suspiciously, alarmed by the presence of the ceramic bowl in his hands. Isak rolled his eyes, matching their gazes defiantly until they looked away, embarrassed, or walked away.

Apparently, no one in the mall had ever heard of breakfast. 

Isak looked into his bowl as he wandered, his mood souring even further as he realized that half of the bowl was gone. The past week in school had been rough on him; since he was at the end of his third year, the amount of work he had to do was overwhelming and the amount of sleep he was getting was very little. This stress and hectic schedule strained his relationships with his friends so drastically that he had become unapproachable and distant throughout the entire week. He had been looking forward to Saturday all weak, and eating the bowl of ramen was one of the only bright spots, even if he had to do it in a crowded mall while helping his roommate to have sex.

Isak was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. He collided with a trash can in the middle of the pathway and tripped, spilling the bowl of noodles all over his shoes and the floor. He looked down at the floor in horror and disbelief at what had just happened.

To even more of his dismay, Isak felt a prickle of tears behind his eyes and, soon after, a flood of tears began rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were glued to the spilled noodles, tears dripping slowly down his cheeks and landing on the tops of his shoes, which were covered in ramen.

Isak didn't know how long he was standing there, quietly mourning his food and silently plotting revenge on the trash can, when a hand was delicately laid on his shoulder.

Isak startled, whipping his head up. Unfortunately, as he did that, his feet subconsciously stepped forward onto the noodles, causing him to lose his balance and propelling him backwards. This all happened so fast that Isak had barely enough time to absorb the situation or cry out before two hands grabbed him and pulled him upright, saving him from cracking his head open on the floor. 

His mouth fell open, eyes widening in shock. "I-"

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

The owner of the hands was tall and lean, with deep blue eyes and golden hair brushed back from his forehead. His jaw was sharp and his lips were pink and full, curved up in a smile that was tinged with worry and nervousness. He was one of the most handsome people that Isak had ever seen in his entire life, and his mouth suddenly went dry as he tried to come up with a response.

"I, yes, I'm okay. I'm so sorry I..." Isak trailed off, still stunned by everything that had just occurred and how quick it was.

The stranger looked him over quickly, still worried. "Are you sure? I saw you drop your bowl and all of a sudden you started crying so I decided to come over here but then you slipped and..." The stranger grinned at him crookedly. "I'm happy that I caught you. It would've been a disaster if I hadn't. You could've cracked your head open like that bowl right there." He pointed to the shards of the bowl scattered around the floor, broken when Isak collided with the trash can.

Isak groaned, wincing at the thought. 

The stranger's eyes widened. "Wait, shit. I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say. Oh my god, just forget I said that. I say stupid things when I'm nervous." He dropped his hands and stepped away. Isak frowned, gathering his thoughts.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. Thanks for grabbing me, uh..."

"Oh. It's Even," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Isak."

Even smiled. "I know. Hi, Isak. We went to the same school last year."

Isak blinked, startled. "You went to Nissen? No way."

Even laughed. "I'm guessing you don't remember me?"

Isak just blinked owlishly, sheepish.

"Yeah, I was a third year when you were a second year. Now I'm at the University of Oslo," Even explained. 

"Are you sure?"

Even cocked his head to the side, letting out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where I went to school last year."

Isak narrowed his eyes, affronted. "How could I have not noticed you? That's so weird."

"I dunno. I'm pretty noticeable. I'm a little offended, but it's okay. I'll try to find it in my heart to forgive you," Even said, grinning.

Isak tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh, thank you. I'm so grateful to you. Thank you for allowing me some compassion. How can I ever repay you?"

Even's eyes twinkled. "Buy me a cup of coffee?"

 

* * *

 

 

Isak had been sitting in the cafe with Even for the past forty minutes. Coincidentally, those had been the best forty minutes he had ever experienced in his entire life.

After Isak had bought him a coffee, Even led him to a table by the window of the cafe that looked out onto the entirety of the mall. They had spent forty minutes talking about their lives and playing games with each other about the people they saw, coming up with backgrounds and stories for them.

Isak motioned to someone walking past, licking whipped cream from his drink off the tip of his finger and blushing when Even followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes. Isak cleared his throat and tried again. "Do you see that one guy walking by, with the messenger bag and braided beard down to here?" Isak said, gesturing to his navel. Even reluctantly dragged his eyes off Isak, laughing when he saw the man in question.

"Yeah."

"I think his name's Leif. He just graduated from university. He has a dog but prefers cats, and his last girlfriend just dumped him for his roommate, so he's understandably feeling quite bitter. He's unemployed, and his last job was at a restaurant where he got fired from because he never shaved his beard and all the little beard hairs got into everyone's food and made everyone sick."

Even laughed. "What'd he major in at university?"

"Uh, probably journalism or something," Isak said, sipping his drink. "Or arts. Something pretentious. He's a very pretentious guy. I mean, who braids their beard hair? Only pretentious guys do."

"Wow. Your description was so detailed and so inspiring. It's almost like I know him," Even teased. He shifted in his seat, bringing himself closer to Isak. One of Even's knees bumped into his, and Isak just swallowed and tried not to blush when the other boy kept his knee there, prolonging the contact and sending shockwaves of heat through his body. 

"I'm the best at storytelling. Behold my talents and skills! I should win a prize or something for being the master at telling stories," Isak boasted proudly.

Even cocked his head to the side and rested his head on his hands, smiling fondly at him. "How are you going to go about getting that prize?"

"I'll write letters. Lots of letters. So many letters that you wouldn't even believe your eyes. My place's going to be overflowing with letters."

"That'll be interesting to see. I'll help you write some, love."

Isak flushed red at the term of endearment, looking down at his drink. Out of his peripheral, he could see Even smile to himself, pleased. He looked up at Even under his eyelashes. "I'd like that," he said quietly.

They were silent for a moment, before Even suddenly chuckled. "Earlier when I found you, why were you just standing in the middle of the mall crying?"

Isak's head shot up, blushing. "I wasn't crying!"

"Isak, I  _saw_ you. Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't. I was sweating. From my eyes. Because of how hot it is."

"Isak, it's the middle of February."

Isak rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Obviously, if you had been paying attention, I had just been  _assaulted_ by a trash can and my noodles had just spilled all over the place. It was a very traumatic experience for me, so excuse me if I showed just a tiny bit of emotion," Isak sniffed.

Even's smile widened, and he leaned closer. "That's tragic. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."

"Sadder than  _Titanic_."

Isak rolled his eyes, shoving Even's shoulder. "Shut up. It was totally sadder than that movie. We should've had a funeral and everything."

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Have a funeral," Even said, already standing up and gathering their drinks to throw away. He grabbed Isak's hand, who flushed at the contact, and gently towed them out of the cafe.

 "Even, I was  _kidding_. We can't have a funeral for ramen."

"Of course we can. Why can't we?"

Even pulled him to a stop and crouched next to the trash can where the ramen still remained. Someone had set up a wet floor sign but had not cleaned up the mess. Even pushed the sign to the side and pulled out a stack of paper napkins, laying them down on the discarded ceramic shards and noodles like blankets. He straightened up, meeting Isak's stunned gaze.

"We are here today to remember Isak's bowl of ramen that perished today in the early afternoon. It lived a very long and fruitful life until it's untimely death, and it will forever be remembered," Even said solemnly. "We will now take a moment of silence, and then Isak will say a few words."

Both boys bowed their heads, staying silent for a few beats with their hands clasped in front of them. Isak knew they must've been getting a variety of strange looks from passerby, but he couldn't find it within himself to care, especially when there was a cute boy holding his hand and making him smile.

Isak stepped forward. "This bowl of ramen has served me well. Through thick and thin, I could always count on it to cheer me up. There are not enough words that I could say that would truly capture how tragic and sad this situation was for me, but I would just like to make it clear that that bowl will be missed and cherished for the foreseeable future. Thank you for your service."

"Short and sweet. That was wonderful, Isak," Even said, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

Isak smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you, thank you. I know. It was a commendable effort for me to speak, especially considering how upset I was."

"Truly. You're a trooper, Isak. There's a lot I could learn from you," Even said, smiling widely. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Keep complimenting me and maybe I'll teach you how to be cool like me, young one," Isak sniffed.

Even rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but, before he could, they were interrupted by a loud screech. They glanced towards the sound and Isak stiffened.

Eskild stomped over to them. "Isak, why don't you ever check your phone? I've been texting you and running all over the mall trying to find you. We agreed to meet up ten minutes ago and you never showed up! What's wrong with you? Why are your noodles all over the floor? Who's  _this_?" 

Isak groaned internally. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. Ugh, Eskild, this is Even. Even, Eskild. Eskild's my roommate, and I went to Nissen with Even last year."

Eskild smiled suggestively, winking at Isak obviously. "Oh, I understand now. My little peacock was  _occupied_. No worries. But Isak, we must really be going."

Isak's mood dampened, realizing that he would have to leave. He turned to Even smiling sadly. "So-"

"Can I get your number?" Even burst out, biting his lip nervously.

Isak brightened, almost laughing with how happy he was. "I don't know,  _can_ you?" Isak teased breathlessly, almost delirious with happiness.

Even rolled his eyes, his smile rivaling that of Isak's.

After they had exchanged numbers, Even wrapped Isak up in a hug. "Bye Isak," he murmured lowly, kissing Isak's cheek as he pulled away.

Isak's heart thundered, and he eyed Even sappily as he reached his fingers up to touch the spot Even had kissed. "Bye Even," he said, just as softly.

Even smiled at him one more time before Eskild grabbed Isak's arm and led him away, chattering excitedly in his ear all the while.

"Oh my god Isak! That was so cute! I'm so happy for you! I'll even excuse the fact that you didn't help me buy anything for my date today. Tell me everything that happened. How'd you meet? What'd you do? Did you kiss? How do you feel? What-"

Isak tuned him out, feeling his phone buzz from where it was still clutched in his hand.

 

_Even_

Did you know that I spent almost a year at Nissen trying to get you to notice me, and despite all that, it just took you dropping a bowl of ramen to finally get to talk to you?

 

_Even_

Miss you already <3

 

Isak's smile was left permanently glued to his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in like years so I'm a little rusty on characterization and dialogue but tell me what you think!


End file.
